Secret
by Aya - Agan
Summary: "bagaimana kalau kau sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku tetapi dengan identitas perempuan". Itulah ide yang dilontarkan Yukizome Rika pada Yuuki Hinata. Kisah Dimana Yuuki Hinata mempunyai trauma karena bullying dan rahasia yang dimiliki mereka berdua.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :Something Not Right

Yuuki Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Hinata bermimpi, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin dia ingat, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua lengannya, menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya melalui mulutnya.

Dia menarik nafas panjang dari lubang hidungnya, membuat tubuhnya dalam kondisi stabil.

Suara Ayam berkokok terdengar di telinganya.

Dia menutup matanya.

Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas—keputusasaan dan amarah yang sangat besar pada hari itu

Yuuki Hinata, bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Dia akan menemui guru privat nya sebentar lagi..

Tidak seperti anak lain pada umumnya, dia tidak pergi ke sekolah pada umunya. Dia melakukan _home schooling_. Setiap pagi sudah merupakan hal yang wajar dilakukan karena dia sudah hampir 4 tahun, semenjak kelas 5 SD dia sudah tidak bersekolah di sekolah normal.

Mimpinya di pagi hari membuat dia mengingat kembali sesuatu yang mengakibatkan Hinata tidak bisa sekolah dengan normal, karena _bullying_ yang dilakukan oleh teman masa lalunya yang mengakibatkan dia seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah Siap, Hinata lalu bertemu dengan guru Privat nya dan memulai pelajaran-nya.

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi, Yuuki. Kau sudah siap dengan pelajaran SMA?"

SMA, seharusnya hari ini Hinata bisa menikmati masa-masa SMA nya. Dia mengalami PTSD dan sampai sekarang dia masih takut untuk masuk dan melanjutkan sekolah. _Bullying_ yang dilakukan teman-temannya memang keterlaluan, hanya karena Hinata memiliki wajah dan tubuh seperti perempuan dia di ejek dan diperlakukan kasar oleh teman-teman masa lalunya.

"Apakah mereka bisa disebut teman?"

"Apakah tadi kamu mengatakan sesuatu Yuuki?"

"Saya hanya berbicara sendiri, maaf"

Dia melihat ke papan tulis dan dia pun mulai berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, pelajaran SMA yang harus dia selesaikan sendirian, seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, semangat!"

"Oh iya Yuuki, Saya baru ingat hari ini kita belajar setengah hari."

"Ya, saya sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang hal itu dari Ibu."

"Keluarga jauh kamu akan datang hari ini kan?"

"Begitulah, dulu mereka dengan ibuku selalu main saat masa kanak-kanak. Jadi kangen begitulah katanya"

"haha, nostalgia berarti ya? "

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan mengikuti segelintir pelajaran, akhirnya sekolah privat Hinata selesai. Dia lalu keluar dari ruangan belajarnya dan menghirup udara segar dari balkon rumahnya.

Melihat kehalaman, Hinata menyadari ada sebuah Mobil yang dia tidak kenal, mobil van berwarna hitam. Disana terlihat Orang tua Hinata menyambut mereka. Keluar orang-orang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan dewasa. Lalu ada lagi, dan ada lagi. Ada 8 orang yang dia lihat sejauh ini.

"Apakah mereka yang dikatakan ibu dan ayah? Sebaiknya aku turun"

Mereka sudah ada di ruang tamu, 5 orang dewasa, 1 anak-anak dan 2 orang semuran Hinata. Hinata lalu mendekati kedua orang tuanya. Setelah itu mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Saat semua mengenalkan diri Hinata tidak mendengar semua nama mereka, bukan tidak mendengar, Hinata mendengar mereka mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia mengacuhkan dan tidak ingin mengingat nama mereka.

"Yuuki, sekarang giliranmu. Ini anak kami Yuuki Hinata"

"Yuuki Hinata, salam kenal"

"Wah Imutnya, memakai pakaian lelaki. Tomboy ya anak mu. Haha"

"Yuuki itu anak laki-laki dia bukan anak perempuan"

"Kamu bercanda?"

"Ibuku Tidak sedang bercanda Aku ini memang anak laki-laki"

"Ah, maaf haha, soalnya wajah mu dan tubuhmu itu lho"

"Sudah selesaikan perkenalannya, kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Yuuki, Hei!. Aduh sudah kubilang kan di pesan jangan menyebut Yuuki seperti perempuan"

"Eh, Aku tidak tahu hal itu"

"Lagi-lagi ibu kau tidak mendengar percakapan kami sebelumnya ya"

Hinata mendengar percakapan setelah dia angkat kaki dari tempat itu. sepertinya kedua orang tuanya tahu kalau hal itu akan membuat dia marah dan mengingatkan sebelumnya kalau mereka tidak boleh mengatakan Hinata itu seperti perempuan tetapi ada orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitar sehingga menjadikan atmosfer keadaan menjadi berat. Ejekan itu, hal yang membuat Hinata putus sekolah, hal yang membuat dia harus merasakan hal pahit saat masih berada disekolah.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal tersebut"

"Haah, bibi ijinkan aku menemui Hinata. Bolehkan?"

"Ya, Kamarnya ada di lantai 2, ada papan nama di depan pintunya. Kau bisa menemukan Hinata disana, Rika"

Pintu kamar Hinata bersuara, Hinata tidak tahu siapa orang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut dan dia pikir itu adalah ibunya yang mengkhawatirkan dia.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci"

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Saat Hinata melihat seseorang yang berada di depan pintu masuk kamarnya bukan orang yang dia kenal dia, sedikit terkejut. Matanya terlihat membesar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata bisa mengatasi kondisinya dan mulai berpikir tenang.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hinata, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu"

"Ya tentu, sesukamu saja"

"Baiklah, Hinata salam kenal namaku Yukizome Rika, panggil saja aku Rika"

"…."

"hm?"

"… jadi ada apa Rika?"

"hehe.. maaf perkataan ibuku barusan, dia tidak bermaksud jahat"

"Ya aku tau. Maaf, kalau sudah soal itu, tempramenku akan sedikit naik"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Ya tentu"

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Tidak perlu basa basi"

"haha.. kau benar-benar tidak ramah"

Hinata tidak tahu dia harus melakukan apa. Baru hari ini dia kembali berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang seumuran dengannya setelah 4 tahun. Dia hanya bisa berpikir bahwa anak ini menginginkan sesuatu darinya, ingin menjahili dia, karena teman memang seperti itu dimata dia.

Rika lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Cepatlah katakan apa maumu, dan langsung pergilah dari sini"

"Uh, jahatnya. Kalau kau seperti ini kau tidak akan punya teman lho Hinata"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Haha, baiklah aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi. Jadi apa yang membuatmu mengalami trauma seperti sekarang ini?"

Hinata benar-benar terkejut karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Rika pada dirinya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani bertanya kepadanya soal masalah dimasa lalunya. Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya dia takut dan teringat kembali dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. Perasaan berkecamuk didalam hatinya pun mulai terasa dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengkontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Kau..!"

Hinata mendorong tubuh Rika, Tubuh Rika berada dibawah tubuh Hinata, Hinata menggengam bahu rika dengan sangat keras dan membuat Rika kesakitan.

"Au.."

Hinata sadar karena melihat ekspresi Rika, Dia mulai panik dan membawa tubuhnya mundur menjauh dari tubuh Rika. Baru saja bertemu dan baru saja berkenalan, Hinata sudah melukai gadis itu.

"Hehe…"

Rika tertawa dan tersenyum sinis pada Hinata.

"Kau… ada apa denganmu!"

"Ternyata, Bullying kah, reaksimu berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika melihatku kesakitan"

"Kau… "

"Jangan salah Hinata, Orang tua mu tidak pernah mengatakan masalahmu pada kami apalagi aku, kau yang mengatakan hal itu padaku, dengan kelakuanmu"

"Eh?"

Hinata kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Rika. Yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah ketakutan, siapa orang ini sebenarnya.

"Pertama aku melihatmu aku tahu kau benar-benar seseorang yang _special._ Matamu menunjukan kalau kau penuh dengan keputusasaan. Ketidakpercayaanmu pada orang lain. Ataukah PTSD?"

"eh…"

"Oh PTSD kah?"

"Kau ini tidak waras!?"

"Aduh, Hinata. Bukan kah begitu juga denganmu?"

"Pergi dari tempat ini, Pergi dari kamarku!"

"Hey Hinata, Apa kau yakin mengusirku seperti ini? Apa kau tahu aku bisa menyembuhkan PTSD milikmu itu lho bahkan mengembalikan kamu ke sekolah lagi"

"Kau bercandakan, mana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal itu!"

"Aku bisa"

"….."

"Jadi apa kau tertarik?"

"…"

"Tenanglah aku akan bersamamu"

"Ini aneh.. aneh! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini ketika kita baru saja pertama kali bertemu! Lagi pula kenapa kau begitu peduli."

"hehehe… jadi kau pikir hari ini adalah hari pertama kita bertemu?"

"…."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Rika, dia berpikir apakah mereka berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Perasaan dan ingatan Hinata mengatakan mereka memang baru pertama kali bertemu.

"kau berbohong, kita memang baru pertama kali bertemu."

"Apakah aku terlihat berbohong?"

Rika mendekat dan wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajah Hinata. Hinata benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat sulit. Dia tidak bisa terima dan tidak percaya dengan orang yang sekarang berada di depan wajahnya. Rika Sepupu jauh Hinata memang sesuatu pikirnya.

"Jadi apa kau tertarik untuk sembuh dari trauma milikmu?"

"…."

"Jawab ya atau ya, karena kau tidak akan mungkin bilang tidak"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali aku akan berkata Iya. Kenapa kau…"

"Stt… coba lihat foto ini"

Hinata terdiam dengan apa yang dia lihat. Wajahnya datar tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali. Foto yang di bawa oleh Rika mengingatkan dia dengan hal lain yang tidak ingin dia ingat.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan Foto itu?"

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku itu sudah pernah bertemu denganmu. 4 tahun lalu"

"Jadi kau akan menggunakan ini untuk memaksa aku"

"Bukan hanya ini tetapi hal lain, aku juga ingin kamu sembuh dari trauma yang kau miliki. Jadi aku ini orang yang baik lho, Bukan berarti kau takut dengan orang disekitarmu atau temanmu kan, tetapi yang kamu takutkan adalah Bullying nya itu sendiri. Jadi apa kau ingat sekarang?"

"Apa jangan-jangan… kau itu adalah?"

"Hehehe…."

Senyum diwajah Rika terlihat sangat menakutkan. Hari itu dikamar Hinata kejadian yang merubah 180 derajat hidup Hinata akan dimulai. Senyum dari Rika dan Wajah Dingin Hinata menghiasi dan mewarnai kegelapan kamar seorang laki-laki muda.

Suasana gelap dengan atmosfer yang sangat berat, sangat terasa.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa menolakkan"

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

"Ayo pergi temui orang tuamu dan kau bilang ke mereka akan pergi kesekolah lagi denganku"

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi maksudmu aku akan menghadapi traumaku dengan kembali ke sekolah!"

"Ya"

Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa melawan Rika, karena foto yang dimiliki Rika merupakan rahasia yang tidak ingin dia ingat apalagi kalau Rika sampai menyebarkan hal itu ke dunia luar. Hinata cukup pintar dengan mengetahui kalau Rika pasti memiliki lebih dari 1 foto dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti merebut foto tersebut.

Saat mereka berdua turun kebawah dan menemui orang tua mereka. Orang tua Hinata benar-benar terkejut melihat anaknya Hinata bersama dengan Rika, mengobrol dengan tenang dan terlihat akrab.

"Ayah, Ibu. Ijinkan aku sekolah lagi. Apakah ibu dan ayah mengijinkanku untuk melakukan hal itu?"

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya denganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Rika?"

"Bibi, sedikit magic bisa merubah segalanya. Hehe…"

"Jadi apakah ibu dan ayah mau mengabulkan permintaan egoisku ini?"

"Tentu saja anakku, tentu, kau boleh sekolah lagi. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

"Tenang saja Ibu, Rika bersamaku"

"Oho…"

"Apa ayah?"

"Tolong jaga anak bodoh ini ya Rika"

"Tenang saja paman, aku pasti akan menjaganya"

"Hey, anak bodoh. Apa maksudmu ayah"

Orang tua Hinata terisak dan terharu, mereka tidak menanyakan lebih tentang apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Rika. Dengan keinginan Hinata masuk sekolah lagi itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

"Baiklah Hinata, kita akan berbicara soal sekolahku. Agar kamu tidak bingung nanti saat sekolah disana"

"Rika, kerja bagus"

"Tentu Ibu"

"Hinata, maafkan aku atas apa yang aku katakan barusan"

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok"

"Ayo Hinata"

Setelah mengobrol sedikit dengan orang tua mereka akhirnya Hinata dan Rika berada di kamar Hinata kembali.

"Hehe… lihat ekspresi kedua orang tuamu"

"Ya, aku lihat. jadi idemu itu adalah ini.. "

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku tetapi dengan identitas perempuan."

"Baiklah.. Eh tunggu… Apa kau bilang, identitas perempuan?"

"Hinata, kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menolak ide ku ini, identitasmu sekarang adalah perempuan! Lagi pula kalau kau kesekolah dengan identitas laki-laki itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaanmu. Jadi untuk langkah pertama, gunakan alasan kamu trauma yaitu wajah dan badamu yang seperti perempuan itu untuk mengalahkan trauma milikmu.

"Jadi kau berkata, aku menjadi seorang perempuan?"

"Ya kau akan crossdressing sekarang. Kau harus melawan rasa takutmu dulu dan terbiasa dipanggil dengan sebutan imut oleh orang lain"

"Kau…"

"Hehe…sudah kubilangkan aku akan bersamamu"

Hinata sedikit kaget tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa tenang. Wajah Rika mendekat kearah wajah Hinata lalu ciuman tepat dibibirnya itu tidak membuat dia menolak atau melawannya, malah Hinata menerimanya dan membalas Ciuman itu.

"Apa kau tahu yang kita lakukan ini salah"

"Tidak kok, aku dengar menikahi sepupu-mu itu sah."

"Hehe.. jadi kau menerimaku sekarang, bahkan melamarku?"

"Ya aku menerimanya asalkan kau tetap berada disisiku"

"Tentu saja, aku akan berada disisimu"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab soal ini"

"Padahal kau tadi menolakku dan berteriak padaku, dan harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Kaulah yang harusnya bertanggung jawab."

"Kalau kau memang benar adalah anak 4 tahun yang lalu…"

"Ya aku dia"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah orang itu adalah kamu atau bukan. Aku tidak percaya kalau orang itu adalah kamu"

"Aku juga malah tidak percaya kalau perempuan waktu itu adalah sepupuku"

"Hehe… "

"Tapi bgaimana kau ingat itu adalah aku?"

"Ketika Ayah mengatakan kondisimu dan saat aku melihat wajahmu dan luka dikeningmu itu yang membuatku ingat dan muncul lah ide gila ini"

"Kau.. benar-benar…"

Mereka akan menemui masalah yang tidak akan pernah mereka duga. Ide Rika akan membuat mereka berdua dalam masalah yang tidak akan penah dipikirkan oleh orang gila sekalipun.

Yuuki Hinata, dengan rahasianya dan mulai dengan hidupnya sebagai perempuan

Yukizome Rika dengan rahasianya dan mulai dengan hidupnya sebagai support moral Hinata

Chapter 1 (End)


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

Chapter 2 : Tragedy Behind The School (PART 1)

Hari itu aku masuk sekolah kembali.

Aku juga harus menulis Diary seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Itu yang Rika katakan padaku.

Aku harus mulai membiasakan diriku dengan identitasku sekarang.

Identitasku sebagai "_"

Ini adalah tulisan Diaryku yang pertama.

Untuk pertama mungkin kejadian kemarin saat aku tiba di _ ini.

Aku ternyata bisa berbicara kepada orang-orang sekitarku

Aku pikir aku takut, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Rika benar kalau aku bukan takut oleh orang, teman, atau pun sekolah.

Aku takut dengan _.

Aku menyadari hal itu karena dibelakang sekolah tadi terjadi _. Seseorang yang ku kenal beberapa jam yang lalu di _ oleh teman-temannya di belakang sekolah.

Ya aku ketakutan dan lari dari tempat itu lalu terjatuh dan muntah.

Semuanya Gelap, Aku benar-benar payah.

Saat aku bangun dan sadarkan diri, aku melihat Rika disampingku.

Dia mengatakan _

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.

Dia mengelus kepalaku.

Sangat hangat dan lembut.

Rika, "mengatakan apa kau suka?"

Wajahku memanas, apa ini yang dikatakan Perasaan Malu?

Tetapi ada hal yang aneh.

Saat aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, untuk menutupi rasa maluku.

Entah kenapa ada bau amis tercium.

Seperti bau _

Bukan hanya tanganku tetapi badanku.

Aku pikir mungkin karena aku terjatuh, sehingga tanganku berbau amis.

Saat itu juga keesokan harinya aku tahu ada _disekolah.

_ meyarankan aku untuk segera menulis diari saat itu.

_ bilang, _ dan sekolah sedang menyelidiki _ itu.

Tetapi jujur saja aku penasaran.

Aku ingin menyelidikinya juga.

Usami Yuuki _ Diary _ Juni 2018

_  
Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, perjalanan jauh membuat tubuhnya kelelahan, dia tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Dia melihat atap dan ruangan yang ia tidak kenali dan sadar dia telah pindah dari rumahnya dan sekarang tinggal diasrama sekolah barunya.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dan bersiap-siap memulai hari barunya menjadi seorang perempuan.

Singkat cerita Hinata sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam hal dari baju, surat pindah dan lain sebagainya. Kepala sekolah juga telah mengetahui masalah yang sedang dia hadapi dan mengijinkan dia bertindak dan berpakaian layaknya seorang perempuan, meskipun pertama dia menolak hal itu.

"Hinata, apa kau sedang berada dikamar mandi?"

"Ya, kau sudah bangun Rika?"

"Setelah kau selesai, panggil aku. Aku akan mendandanimu"

"Eh, tidak perlu sampai sejauh itukan?"

"Diamlah dan ikuti kata-kataku, kau tidak boleh menolak"

"Geh…"

Hinata melihat cermin, cukup besar untuk melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang sedang telanjang. Dia melihat matanya yang berwarna hijau, bahu yang berukuran kecil dan pinggang yang ramping, dengan tinggi badan yang lumayan tinggi sekitar 165 cm, membuat dia sempurna untuk menjadi seorang perempuan.

"heh, aku punya ini, kalau aku tidak punya apa aku bisa jadi seorang perempuan yang sempurna hah? Sial, apa yang aku pikirkan…"

"Apa kau sudah selesai Hinata?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi."

Hinata lalu mengambil celana dalam dan lalu memakainya. Dia ingat ini adalah ide Rika, "kalau kau ingin berpenampilan sempurna maka Total dalam berpakaian juga, termasuk celana dalam" begitulah ucap rika saat itu. dan jelas Hinata menolak ide itu, tetapi apa boleh buat, Rika benar-benar menakutkan kalau dia tahu idenya tidak dipakai.

"Ukh, sempit. Bisa gawat kalau pikiran kotorku kemana-mana, Rika masuklah aku sudah siap"

Saat Hinata memakai rok panjang sekolahnya, Rika membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat tubuh Hinata. Rika terdiam seperti patung, Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Tetapi pandangan matanya kepada Hinata terlihat kosong. Dia mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana bisa seorng laki-laki mempunyai tubuh seperti ini?"

"…."

"Hehe… Ini semakin menarik. Kau benar-benar punya tubuh yang indah Hinata"

"Diamlah, dan bantu aku sekarang untuk memakai Bra dan Pad ini"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya apa kau memakai celana dalamnya?"

"Ya a…aku… memakainya"

Rika mengangkat rok milik Hinata dan melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Apa tidak sempit?"

"Ukh, kau tahu itu. kenapa kau memaksaku untuk memakai ini"

Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak didalam tubuhnya. Dia mulai berpikir, bukankah ini bagian dari bullying juga. Saat itulah Hinata kehilangan tenaganya untuk berdiri dan jatuh.

"Hey, apa kau berpikir aku membully-mu dengan menyuruhmu memakai ini?"

"…."

"Bingo huh. Kau tahu total, kalau kau ingin sembuh dari trauma-mu. Sebaiknya kau ikuti kata-kataku. Aku tidak sedang membullymu saat ini. Kau benar-benar sangat cantik dan imut. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan tentu saja tubuhmu. Ayo duduk disini biar aku membantumu Hinata, dengan sisa pakaianmu."

Wajah Rika mendekati wajah hinata, bibir kedua insan muda itu kembali bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Wajah Rika sama sekali tidak berubah dingin seperti es, dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya Rika berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

"Kau harus percaya padaku dan kau jangan lupa aku adalah moral support milikmu, kau boleh lakukan apa yang kau mau dengan tubuhku dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

Rika tersenyum, Ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah dan lebih halus. Dia memegang tangan Hinata dan dibawa mendekati dada miliknya, masuk kepakaian yang ia gunakan. Sentuhan kasar menyentuh dada dan putting miliknya.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Hinata segera menarik lengannya, Wajahnya memerah dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang sepupunya lakukan. Dia melihat wajah Rika yang masih tersenuyum lembut dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum senis.

"Ternyata memang lebih enak dipegang oleh orang yang kau sukai"

"Eh, apa kau bilang?"

"Tolong jadilah Perempuan Hinata"

Hinata terdiam dan begitu pula dengan Rika. Dia ingin sekali membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut. Tetapi melihat wajah Rika yang berubah membuat dia mengurungkan niat untuk menanyakannya. Wajah Rika dari wajah tersenyum berubah menjadi terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Hinata mencium Rika dengan mata terbuka dan melihat mata Rika terbelalak karena terkejut, lalu Rika sedikit demi sedikit tertutup dan menikmati ciuman dari Hinata.

"Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai moral support-ku, kalau kau membutuhkanku untuk menjadi seorang perempuan maka aku tidak akan segan untuk melakukannya."

"hmm.. Aku mengerti Hinata. Tolong pegang kembali dadaku. Aku… sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku ingin kau…"

'Piip…. piiip...piiip'

Suara alarm menghentikan aktifitas mereka berdua. Hinata menghela nafasnya sementara Rika tertawa kecil.

"Ayo bersiap, kita akan terlambat kalau seperti ini terus"

"Ya kau benar"

Rika membantu Hinata memakaikan bra dan mendandani wajahnya. Seragamnya cukup unik, kameja putih, dasi berwarana merah dan tali bagian lengan atas dengan rok panjang hitam.

"Seragam yang unik"

"Ya unik tetapi tidak imut sama sekali"

30 menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka siap untuk pergi kesekolah dari asrama perempuan ini. Hinata melihat Rika dengan teliti, Tingginya kurang lebih sekitar 155cm, Ukuran dada nya yang cukup besar, berukuran C, dengan warna mata merah dan rambut hitam yang dikikat kebelakang bergaya ponytail. Benar-benar gadis yang sempurna. Bibirnya yang dipoles oleh lipstick berwarna merah muda menambah keimutan dan kecantikan yang dia miliki.

Orang-orang disekiar mereka melihat mereka berdua saat berjalan ke sekolah. Rika menempel sekali, memeluk lengan dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hinata. Terdengar suara mereka mengatakan 'Rika sedang bersama siapa'.

"Kau terkenal sekali?"

"Tentu saja karena aku wakil dari angkatan sekarang., karena nilai ujian masuk miliku besar"

"Hee… Aku tidak menyangka"

Setelah di sekolah, Hinata lalu pergi keruang guru sementara Rika pergi menuju kelasnya. Rika mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan sekelas dengannya karena telah diatur olehnya. Hinata cukup bingung kenapa Rika bisa mempunyai kekuatan untuk megatur semuanya disekolah ini dengan lancar. Tetapi dia tidak akan menanyakan hal itu karena dia sudah cukup terbantu dengan bantuan-bantuan yang diberikan oleh Rika.

"Selamat Pagi"

"Oh, Selamat Pagi. Jadi kau adalah Yuuki Hinata. Oh, Maaf. Usami Yuuki Benar?"

"Ya, untuk sekarang identitasku adalah itu Bu"

"Namaku Hikari Sayaka, Saya adalah wali kelasmu, guru bahasa inggris dan panggil Saya Miss Sayaka"

"Dimengerti Miss Sayaka"

"Ikuti saya ke kelas, dan perkenalkan dirimu nanti"

Hinata dan Miss Sayaka menuju kelas. Dikoridor ruangan sudah kosong menandakan bahwa kelas sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata melihat Miss Sayaka, dia memakai pakaian yang Miss Sayaka gunakan. _Suit_ berwarna Hitam. Pikir Hinata apakah dia mau pergi kepemakaman atau pergi mengajar. Tetapi melihat wajahnya dia cukup cantik dengan pakaian seperti itu, ditambah dia benar-benar seperti sengaja menonjolkan bagian depan tubuhnya, rambut hitam dengan gaya terurai dan bibir merh menyala, _sexy_ itu yang terlintas dipikiran Hinata.

"Tunggulah disini, nanti kau akan saya panggil"

Hinata menunggu, terdengar suara laki-laki berteriak. Ini classic ketika Hinata membaca sebuah Novel dan adanya murid pindahan pasti semua murid akan ribut terutama jika murid pindahannya adalah seorang perempuan, Murid laki-laki pasti penasaran.

"Ukh… Apakah penampilanku tidak aneh?"

"Usami, Silakan masuk"

Hinata lalu membuka pintu dan masuk kelas. Semua laki-laki tertuju pandangannya kepada dia dan keributan pun tak terelakan.

"Tolong tenang, terutama anak laki-laki. Silakan perkenalkan Dirimu"

"Usami Yuuki, Salam kenal"

"Apakah hanya itu?"

"hmm… oh iya aku pindah kesini karena orang tuaku ada tugas dan sekarang aku tinggal di asrama bersama sepupuku Rika"

Semuanya berteriak dan mendekati Rika, Hinata tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena kelas terlalu bising. Miss Sayaka pun kembali menegur semua murid dikelas. Ketika semua sudah tenang Hinata kembali dipersilakan untuk menyelesaikan perkenalannya.

"Mungkin hanya itu, terima kasih dan mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong disana. Disebelah kananmu itu adalah ketua kelas. Bila kau ada pertanyaan kau bisa tanyakan padanya. Bila ingin kenalan atau yang lainnya kalian bisa lakukan itu saat jam istirahat untuk sekarang fokus belajar dahulu"

"Terima kasih Miss Sayaka"

Kelas pun dimulai dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berisik, Tentu saja tidak ada yang berisik karena sekolah ini seperti sekolah khusus yang di khusukan untuk seorang tuan putri dan pangeran sebuah Akademi.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, saat itulah kelas mulai menjadi, orang-orang yang tadinya diam dan tenang mulai memperlihatkan sifat aslinya. Murid perempuan mendekati Hinata dan mulai menanyakan semua hal tentang Hobi, makanan yang disuka, asal dari mana, hubungan dengan Rika dan lain sebagainya hingga akhirnya ketua kelas dan Rika membantu dia dari serangan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Hey, kalian itu sudah keterlaluan dan mengganggu Yuuki. Lihat wajahnya dia kesulitan"

"Ya, kalau kalian ingin menanyakan tentang Hinata. Kalian juga bisa tanyakan padaku"

"Hinata!? Siapa dia Rika?"

"Usami Yuuki, siapa lagi. Itu adalah panggilan khusus milikku ke dia. Bukan begitu Hinata?"

"Ya itu benar Rika"

"Untuk kalian bubar, jam istirahat kalian akan habis kalau terus dipakai untuk ini. Jadi Yuuki aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu, boleh kan?"

"Ya tentu saja"

"Yuuki, perkenalkan aku adalah ketua kelas. Namaku Tachibana Koyama. Kau boleh pangil aku dengan sebutan apapun"

"Kalau begitu Koyama"

Tachibana Koyama, tipikal murid pintar. Memakai kacamata dengan gaya pakaian yang rapih. Bisa dibilang dia adalah "Pet Teacher". Sempurna adalah segalanya bagi dia. Dia seperti seorang tuan muda yang berada di kalangan orang kaya.

Tiba-tiba setelah itu seseorang mendekat.

"Koyama, kau selalu saja mendapatkan hal baik, berbagilah denganku"

"Diam kau, seseorang sepertimu seharusnya tidak pantas berada disekolah ini, Inuzuka Ren"

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Pukulan melayang kearah wajah Koyama saat itu. Koyama tersungkur jatuh dan darah terlihat keluar dari mulutnya.

Inuzuka Ren, hinata melihat dia dengan baik-baik, terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka dengan kekerasan. Tampangnya seperti preman dengan gaya berpakaian acak-acakan. Betul ucapan Koyama dia sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia pantas berada di akademi ini.

"Hey anak baru, daripada kau bersama anak ini lebih baik kau bersamaku. Aku ini lebih keren dan lebih pantas berada disisimu"

Hinata mengacuhkan ucapan Ren dan mendekati Koyama.

"Koyama, apa kau baik-baik saja"

"Cih. Kau lebih memilih dia. Heh… lihat saja nanti. Koyama, kau akan menerima akibatnya. Dan kau Rika, sebaiknya kau memberikan anak itu padaku."

"Heh, aku lebih baik mati daripada memberikan dia pada orang sepertimu"

"Si…Sialan .. Ka.. Kau..!?"

"Sudah cukup Ren, pergilah dari pandanganku aku benar-benar ingin muntah kalau kau terus seperti itu"

"Cih… kau akan jadi milikku cepat atau lambat"

Melihat hal ini Hinata ingat sewaktu dia dibully oleh teman-temannya dulu, dia benar-benar serius mengatakan kalau dia ingin muntah. Melihat pipi Koyama membengkak, Hinata lalu meletakan tangannya ditempat dimana Koyama dipukul. Hinata lalu mengelus pipi Koyama dan memandangnya penuh belas kasihan. Wajah Koyama memerah, lalu dia berdiri. Ruang kelas saat itu pun hening dan tidak ada yang berani berbicara saat itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke ruang UKS"

"Biar aku antar"

"Tidak perlu, setelah selesai sekolah nanti aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah"

"Hinata, ikuti kata-kata Koyama. Kita tunggu saja dia."

"Maaf Rika, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir. Dia terkena pukulan cukup keras"

"Aku ikut denganmu"

Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan Koyama dan pergi bersama Rika menuju ruang UKS. Tetapi sebelum itu Rika memanggil seseorang.

"Oh iya, Chinatsu. Mungkin kami akan terlambat masuk pelajaran berikutnya tolong beritahu guru kalau kami akan sedikit terlambat"

Diruang UKS, guru kesehatan tidak sedang ada hari ini sehingga Hinata dan Rika harus merawat Koyama sendiri. Pukulan dari Ren cukup keras untungnya Koyama cukup kuat dan terlatih sehingga pukulan tepat di wajahnya itu tidak membuat dirinya pingsan.

"Kau cukup kuat Koyama"

"hehehe.. dulu aku juga sama seperti Ren. Jadi tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan pukulan semacam itu"

"Hoo.. ingin terlihat kuat didepan orang yang kau sukai ya Koyama?"

"Hah.. tidak siapa yang begitu?"

"Haha.. Saat Hinata memperkenalkan diri wajahmu terlihat terkejut, dan saat aku memanggil Usami dengan sebutan Hinata wajah kau sangat lucu saat itu.. penuh dengan… Rasa Cinta.. Ya Cinta pandangan pertama kah?"

"Hey apa kau bilang! Tentu saja tidak. Tapi memang benar Usami itu imut dan cantik tetapi aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu"

"hee… imut dan cantik huh. Tunggu barusan kau memanggil Hinata apa, Usami?"

"Ukh.. maksudku.."

Koyama melihat kearah Hinata, Hinata terlihat menundukan kepalanya, sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat apakah dalam kondisi sedang malu atau senang.

"Terima kasih, Koyama"

"Uuu… Aku pergi, terima kasih untuk pengobatannya"

Koyama berlari keluar, Rika melihat wajah koyama berwarna merah padam. Saat itu dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku Koyama.

"Mengerikan, kau benar-benar mengerikan Hinata"

"Kau mengatakan aku harus total dalam peran ini kan."

"Ya hanya saja ini jahat, tapi jujur aku menyukainya"

"Apa kau tahu, meminta maaf kepada manusia lebih sulit dari pada meminta maaf kepada Tuhan"

"Yup, itu memang benar"

PART 1 (End)

This going be long chapter so I break the chapter become 2 Part.

See you next week, Review, Kritik dan saran diterima J


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update.. udah bukan telat lagi ini mah kak... ._.

Yupz... maaf, tapi benar, saya ada alasan kenapa terlambat seperti ini. Saya sedang menyelesaikan skripsi saya jadi saya tidak punya waktu untuk mengupdate story-nya. Tetapi jangan khawatir saya alhamdullilah udah lulus, pasti akan update terus ceritanya dari sekarang. Mungkin 1 bulan sekali jangka waktunya karena saya juga sudah harus mulai kerja.

Well tanpa basa basi lagi.. here we go...

Note: hati-hati bahasa dan perilaku disini benar-benar lebih ke arah dewasa, jadi saya harap untuk yang masih dibawah umur jangan baca dan jangan ditiru bila terlanjur membacanya.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Tragedy Behind The School (PART 2)

Hari kedua disekolah. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekolah. Semuanya terlihat elegan dan tidak ada yang bersikap seenaknya, semuanya teratur dari mulai bangun tidur hingga makan pun benar-benar mengikuti aturan.

"Hinata sarapan pagimu sudah aku sipakan"

"Rika, apa di asrama ini tidak ada kantin atau semacamnya?"

"Ada, hanya saja kita diharuskan untuk membuat sarapan sendiri. Pihak sekolah sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk kita. Tinggal kita tulis di kertas ini bahan apa saja yang kita inginkan dan masukan ke box disana."

"Ehhh... jadi untuk budget nya bagaimana?"

"Kita bayar sendirilah, kan ada kiriman uang dari orang tua kita untuk kita, kau bisa lihat di ID card milikmu, kau juga punya uang disana?"

"Waw, kau benar soal itu. Eh... tunggu 30 juta!?"

"Ya dan itu bisa bertambah, kalau kita berprestasi atau membuat sesuatu.. ya, timbal balik untuk sekolah"

"hee..."

Aku terkejut dengan sistem yang ada disekolah ini, kita diberikan uang saku yang banyak untuk bersekolah ditempat ini. Sesaat setelahnya aku mulai menyadari sesuatu, aku mulai kembali ingin muntah dan perasaan mual pun muncul.

"Hee.. apa kau mulai mual?"

"Ya.. ukh.. sepertinya aku..."

"Kau menyadari sesuatu kan?"

"Ya dengan uang sebanyak ini, pasti ada _Bullying_ di tempat ini"

"Bingo, nah sekarang tarik nafas dalam-dalam"

Aku mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan hingga akhirnya kembali lagi aku merasakan sesuatu yang manis tepat dimulutku, kami berdua kembali berciuman.

"Ya.. ya.. memang sekali lagi mencium orang yang kau suka adalah hal yang terbaik"

Rika berkata seperti itu setelah menciumku dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Aku masih terkejut dengan rasa manis yang tertinggal dimulutku. Rasa Coklat, benar-benar sangat terasa.

"Coklat.." ucapku

"Oh, maaf apa kau tidak suka Hinata? Aku sengaja memakan coklat dan melmuri bibirku dengan itu agar saat kita berciuman, rasa coklat benar-benar terasa"

"bukan aku tidak suka, aku menyukainya hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut. Ah.. iya, pantas saja tadi aku melihat bibirmu berwarna coklat yang biasanya berwarna pink halus"

"ah ,kau menyadarinya?"

Kami berdua lalu sarapan dan berangkat. Pagi hari yang cerah dan atmosfer yang hangat menyejukan hati setiap orang yang datang ketempat ini. Sekolah yang benar-benar sempurna untuk seseorang sepertiku yang berada di keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Selamat pagi Rika, Usami"

"Selamat pagi Chinatsu"

Chinatsu Eveline, dia adalah perempuan bertubuh kecil, dia adalah bisa dibilang orang kepercayaan Rika, tidak, bisa dibilang teman baik Rika. Chinatsu, memiliki tinggi sekitar 145 cm benar-benar seperti anak SD tapi bila melihat dadanya, kau akan melihat sebuah melon. Ya dadanya cukup besar tapi dengan ukuran normal tentunya, hanya saja tetap untuk tubuh kecilnya dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SD dengan tubuh well done.

"Selamat pagi, Chinatsu" Ucapku

Saat setelahnya aku melihat Koyama, wajahnya masih ditempeli oleh kompres. Sepertinya luka pukul yang di akibatkan oleh Ren benar-benar meninggalkan bekas. Aku mendekati Koyama dan memanggilnya.

"Koyama, selamat pagi"

"Eh.. Ah... Ya.. Se.. Selamat Pagi Usami"

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah itu masih sakit?"

"Ah sedikit, hanya saja Usami tak perlu khawatir. Aku ini laki-laki jadi bukan masalah besar"

"Syukurlah"

Saat aku berbicara dengan Koyama tiba-tiba ada seseorang memeluk aku dibelakangku. Dia benar-benar memeluk dengan keras sampai dadanya benar-benar terasa di punggungku. Tapi pelukan itu bukanlah pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang tapi pelukan yang benar-benar sangat kuat dan mengerikan.

"Tun.. tunggu, sakit!"

"Moo... Kau meningalkan aku begitu saja. Kau tahu kan kau harus selalu ada disisiku Hinata"

Aku melihat Rika mengembungkan pipinya, Rika terlihat sangat kecewa karena aku mendekati Koyama dan mengobrol dengannya. Hinata lalu melepas pelukannya dan mencium pipiku. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut.

"Kalian semua ingat, Hinata itu milikku, jadi jangan ada yang dekat dengannya tanpa seijin ku"

"EHHH!"  
"Kyaaa!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Rika tersebut sampai seluruh kelas berteriak dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Rika. Rika mulai dikerubuni oleh seluruh orang dikelas.

"Kau jangan memonopolinya sendiri Rika, aku tahu kau menyukainya tapi ijinkan kami main dengannya juga"

Itu adalah ucapan yang terdengar jelas saat itu olehku dan banyak ucapan lainnya lagi yang tidak begitu aku mengerti dan kelas benar-benar ribut saat itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari sisi seperti karakter pajangan, hingga akhirnya Koyama mengatakan sesuatu.

"Rika sudah seperti tuan putri di kelas ini, kau sebaiknya berhati-hati Usami"

"Eh.. ba... baiklah"

"Hei, lagi-lagi kau Koyama.. kenapa kau memanggil lagi Hinata dengan nama Usami lagi. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya!?"

"Jangan berkata sembarangan, aku tidak Menyukainya!"

"Jadi kau membenciku?"

"Eh.. bukan begitu maksudku.. aku menyukaimu tapi aku.. uuu... AAAAAA!"

Koyama lalu berlari keluar kelas sambil berteriak dengan keras. Semua orang dikelas lalu tertawa termasuk aku melihat tingkah laku Koyama.

"Nee.. Hinata. Apa yang akan terjadi ya jika Koyama tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya" Rika berbisik padaku

"Aku yakin dia pasti terkejut. Haha... apalagi kalau dia benar-benar mengingatku"

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Koyama yang tadi keluar mulai terlihat dan masuk kembali ke kelas dan tidak disangka Ren pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Ren tiba-tiba menatapku, tatapannya penuh dengan kebencian. Lalu dia tersenyum sini dan dia melihatku seperti seseorang yang sedang penuh dengan hasrat. Setelah itu dia berjalan mendekatiku dan berkata.

"Kau akan jadi milikku"

Ya aku benar-benar kaget mendengar perkataannya. Apa maksud dari aku akan jadi miliknya? Tubuhku benar-benar merinding ketika mengingat aku juga laki-laki. Apakah penyamaranku sebagai perempuan benar-benar sempurna sehingga tidak ada yang curiga? Sampai orang yang aku benci pun menyukaiku? Ini benar-benar tidak aku duga, rencana Rika benar-benar diluar dugaan, sangat sempurna. Tiba-tiba aku dikejut oleh seseorang, aku lalu terbangun dari lamunanku setelah ternyata Koyama mendekatiku dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Usami?"

"Eh.. A.. ah ya aku baik-baik saja Koyama"

"Wajahmu benar-benar pucat barusan"

"Tidak sunguh, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Akhirnya pelajaran pertama pun dimulai ketika guru masuk kedalam kelas.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi, aku dan Hinata mulai berpamitan kepada semua teman sekelas kami. Aku dan Hinata berjalan dilorong sekolah dan sampai ke loker sepatu. Saat aku mulai membuka loker sepatuku, aku terkejut ketika melihat loker sepatuku ada sepucuk surat didalamnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ada apa, Rika?"

"Lihat ini Hinata?"

"Eh... Kau dapat surat Cinta? Eeeehhh...!? "

"Biar Aku buka dulu"

"Baca-baca!"

Surat itu aku buka dan saat aku lihat.

Temui aku di belakang sekolah, kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya. Aku akan membuatmu menderita dan mengungah foto telanjang temanmu

"Hee.. apa yang akan kita lakukan Hinata setelah melihat ini?"

"..."

"Hei Hinata? Oh... Ternyata kau bangun"

Aku dan Hinata pergi ke belakang sekolah sesuai dengan arahan yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku melihat seorang perempuan tidak berpakaian duduk terisak menangis dan seorang laki-laki memainkan pakaian dalam perempuan, sepertinya itu adalah pakaian dalam perempuan itu. Ren dia adalah laki-laki itu dan yang aku lihat perempuan itu juga aku mengenalnya dia adalah teman dekatku, Chigusa Asuka.

"Ren apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"

"Oh, sang tuan putri dan perhiasannya telah datang."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada chigusa! Kau... Berengsek!"

"Hehe.. sudah aku bilang, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu pada dia!?"

"Hehe... aku menyukaimu Rika, tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku sama sekali. Aku menyukai Usami, tapi dia juga melihatku dengan tatapan seolah-olah dia Jijik melihat wajahku. Aku juga menyukai anak ini tapi dia menolakku. Maka dari itu aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan, kepadanya tidak tapi kepada kalian bertiga sekaligus ditempat ini. Dan kau tahu... tidak akan ada guru satu pun yang akan menyelamatkan kalian, karena aku sudah membayar salah satu guru di sana untuk tidak menggangguku, HAHAHAAHA!, mulai dari kamu tuan putri bukalah bajumu atau file foto telanjang anak ini tersebar luas di internet."

"kau benar-benar tidak pernah berubah, dari dulu kau selalu saja seperti ini Ren!"

Hinata lalu bergerak dan mengambil pakaian yang berceceran di tanah. Lalu mendekati Chigusa, lalu menutup tubuh Chigusa dengan pakaian yang diambilnya.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal itu, HAH!"

Saat Ren mendekati Hinata, Hinata lalu berdiri dan 'Bukk!' Suara orang tersungkur terdengar nyaring. Ren terjatuh lalu memegang hidungnya. Warna merah mulai terlihat dari sela-sela tangannya, dan Ren pun berteriak kesakitan. Sepertinya hidungnya patah.

"Apa kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh orang berengsek itu? Barusan aku mendengar namamu Chigusa ya? Ayo Chigusa ikut denganku."

"Kau.. kau! Berngsek! Akan aku buat kau menangis dan akan kubuat kau mengangkat selangkanganmu didepanku!"

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan, apa yang sedang kau rencankan Ren"

"Apa kau bilang, Rika! Kau.. "

"Aku merekam semua pembicaraan ini tadi, kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukan persiapan apapun ketika ada surat aneh seperti ini. Ucapanmu tentang membayar guru tadi sudah tersimpan dan terekam disini, jika kau tidak mau menghancurkan handphone mu dan menghancurkan semua foto telanjang Chigusa yang kau miliki. Jika tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya"

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan..."

"Kau pikir aku belum mengirimkan file ini? Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, rekaman ini akan tersebar di seluruh sekolah dan kamu tidak akan pernah selamat!"

"Ukh... Sialan!"

Ren lalu melempar handphone nya dan berlari meninggalkan kami. Lalu Hinata pun mulai berbicara sambil memegang tubuh Chigusa.

"Apa kau yakin mau melepaskan dia?"

"Hee... kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya balik padamu. Apa kau yakin ingin aku yang menghabisi dia?"

"Tidak.. ya.. yang jelas. aku berterima kasih. Tenang saja, aku yang akan menghancurkan Ren. Dengan tanganku sendiri"

"Sama-sama.. hehehe, Ya jika bukan kau yang melakukannya maka sia-sia aku membawamu ketempat ini."

Chigusa, aku dan Hinata lalu pergi dari belakang sekolah dan lansung menuju asrama tempat kami berdua tinggal. Kami membawa Chigusa ke kamar kami agar tidak terjadi keributan yang tidak diinginkan. Lalu membiarkan Chigusa beristirahat dulu sebelum kami menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya, sebelum kami datang. Chigusa lalu membuka mulutnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Te.. terima kasih, telah menolongku, tuan putri"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku juga datang kesana tanpa disengaja"

"Tidak... anu.."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa pasti kau takut kan"

Chigusa lalu memelukku dan mulai menangis. Sementara itu aku melihat Hinata sedang duduk dan memandang keluar jendela. Aku lihat ekspresinya benar-benar penuh kebencian. Hinata yang satu ini benar-benar menakutkan bahkan aku tidak bisa benar-benar berbicara atau mengajak bercanda dia.

"Chigusa, maafkan aku bisakah kau berhenti sebentar memeluku, ada seseorang yang lebih aku khawatirkan. Maaf, setelah ini aku pasti membiarkanmu memelukku lagi."

"Eh.."

Aku mendekati hinata dan mencium dia. Aku tidak peduli apakah ada Chigusa atau tidak dikamar ini, apakah aku dilihat atau apapun pandangan Chigusa kepadaku setelah melihat ini aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin Hinata kembali, aku tidak ingin melihat Hinata yang satu ini.

"Uaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan Rika!?"

"Hehehe... akhirnya kau kembali"

"Eh... oh.. kita sudah dikamar ya. Maaf sepertinya aku melamun. Hoa! Ada orang disini, tunggu... dan kau... dan kau... kau melakukan.. ehhhh!?"

"Ya.. sekalian saja perkenalan ya... hehehe... Chigusa Asuka dia adalah Usami Yuuki dan Hinata dia adalah Chigusa Asuka"

"Halo salam kenal"

"Etoo.. salam kenal juga. Tapi tunggu sebentar kenapa kau memanggilnya hinata Rika?"

"Itu panggilan sayangku untuknya"

"EHH! Jadi kalian... "

"Suuutttt!"

Chapter 2 (END)


End file.
